In recent years, a near field communication (NFC) technology is used for IC cards including electronic money. The NFC technology uses near field communication between an antenna of an IC card and an antenna of a reader/writer that is compatible with the communication standards of the IC card.
A regular antenna for receiving radio waves includes a metal trace. However, a transparent antenna that passes light is also known. For example, a transparent antenna disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a sheet-like transparent substrate with an electrical isolation and an antenna pattern planarly formed on a surface of the transparent substrate. An electrically conductive portion of the antenna pattern is constructed from an electrically conductive thin film of a mesh structure and an outlines of each mesh are constructed from extra fine bands having substantially the equal width. The transparent antenna is attached to a display screen of a mobile phone to cover an entire display area. With the transparent antenna, the antenna is arranged without blocking the display screen.